Background Noise
by Branchwing
Summary: During a meeting between all four diamonds, Pearl ponders on why White Pearl seems off. (no dialogue one-shot)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. They belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **I apologize if any character seems OOC.**

* * *

Pearl always knew there was something... unsettling about White Diamond's pearl. She stared off into the distance with a blithe smile on her face at all times. The recent cracks on the left side of her porcelain skin did not help her nerves, only troubling her even further. White Pearl was not like the other pearls, and her owner was not like the other diamonds.

Today's meeting discussed the other diamonds' search for a suitable planet for her diamond, Pink Diamond. The other members of the Great Diamond Authority had approved of her gaining her own colony, and understandably, she was excited. However, in the presence of White Diamond, words and actions were limited. The smallest annoyance could set the eldest diamond off, and not a single Gem wanted to see her rampage. Thus, the other diamonds maintained a more formal approach to her, and even Pink Diamond tried her best to impress White Diamond. Normally, she spoke out of turn and often disrespected the others. Pearl just knew her efforts will pay off this time. Her diamond was just that, she was the best owner any pearl could wish for.

Everything was going smoothly. Yellow Diamond in particular was responsible for finding a planet, and she had her pearl receive transmissions from her subordinates. It was not a publicly known fact that Yellow Diamond's new colony was for Pink Diamond instead, and only the highest ranking gems knew of this. Pearl was not concerned with this at the moment; she will answer when her diamond calls for her. Her main focus was the pearl at the opposite end of the room.

No emotion radiated off of her. Instead, she was surrounded with an unsettling coldness, like the endless void of space. She did not know why. White Pearl seemed normal last time she saw her, if a little off. Now, she was in one pose at all times, a graceful pose as she stood on the tip of her toes. She did not seem to care Pearl was staring directly at her, like a normal Gem. No normal Gem would be this blissful. No normal Gem would be this aloof. No normal Gem would be this lifeless.

Yet, this is what defined White Diamond's pearl now. She was not proud like Yellow Pearl. She was not reserved like Blue Pearl. She was not clever like herself. She is as obedient as any pearl could be, but it was to a point that she had no real personality. It was almost like... she was being controlled. She was not in possession of her own form. A smile now formed on Pearl's previously-straight face. All by herself, she had figured out why White Pearl did not seem like herself today.

Pearl bit her lip, and now she frowned. What was she thinking? She is a pearl, a made-to-order servant with no freedom at all. She cannot go off forming her own thoughts, especially not in front of her diamond. She should be replaced, she should be shattered! Negative thoughts raced through her head. She is just a pearl, she is just a pearl...

Pearl was brought out of her thoughts with a loud gasp directly next to her. She looked over at her diamond. Pink Diamond had become starry-eyed at the sight of a round shape in the center of Yellow Diamond's screen. Its features defined it as a planet, yet to be colonized by the Gem Empire. The youngest diamond threw herself onto Yellow Diamond, muttering excited thank yous. The aforementioned diamond seemed annoyed by her act of affection, but Blue Diamond a smile on her face. White Diamond seemed as nonchalant as always towards Pink Diamond's first colony, but she still congratulated her.

A large smile formed on Pearl's face. For today, she had succeeded in her goal to make Pink Diamond happy. Now that she had her own colony, everything will go uphill from here.

* * *

 **A/N: You know, I just wanted to write this little one-shot centered towards Pearl's feelings on White Pearl, now that she's been revealed, and I took it upon myself to write it all in one night. So, I hope you liked it! Branchwing, out!**


End file.
